A modified derivative of factor Xa (fXa) protein has been developed that is useful as an antidote to anticoagulants targeting fXa. The derivative is being developed as a universal reversal agent for patients anticoagulated with an oral or injectable factor Xa inhibitor who are in need of having the anticoagulation reversed.